Better off alone?
by bleedingsilver
Summary: Mokuba's thoughts as he desperatly tries to save Seto from his self destructive way of life. based on Alice DJ's song 'do u think ur better off alone'


Title: Better off alone?  
  
Rating: G  
  
A/N: I know that in the anime Kaiba did not kill his father though he threatened to throw him out of the window he didn't. His stepfather supposedly died of a heart attack. But in the Manga, Seto actually kills his step dad by pushing him out of the window (and he damn well deserved it, treating my poor baby like that!) . I'm going to go by the manga's version in this story K? Goodie-Oh...just letting you know...  
  
PS: everything you see in between this sign * is happening in Mokuba's mind!  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Do you think you're better off alone? Tell me big bro... Do you think you're better off alone... I can see all the pain you hide... You pretend, always burying it with so much pride... But I can see what is true, all the pain that clutters within you... All the hate you refuse to let go, all the memories that hurt you so... And I wonder if you think your better off alone...*  
  
"Mokuba why... Why are you staring at me like that? What's the matter kiddo?"  
  
Kaiba was sitting in the pod behind Mokuba. He'd just finished programming a new game, And he was getting ready to test it. Mokuba stared at his brother's eyes and at the way they glittered with barely contained excitement; one of Seto's rare genuine smiles twitching at his lips...  
  
Talk to me... Seto talk to me... Do you think you're better off alone?  
  
"Nothing big bro... there's nothing wrong..." Mokuba watched his brother as Seto's eyes studied him, his brother was no fool, and he knew Mokuba well. Mokuba could almost see the wheels behind his brother's head turning, trying to figure out what was wrong with his brother. But that was the problem...  
  
*There is nothing wrong with me big bro, nothing wrong at all. You've made life so easy for me, so many times you could have left me behind, so many times you could have left for someone else to find... But you you'd made up your mind, and made sure you were always there to save my behind. You put your face in front of every fist, took so many risks and you saved me... saved ME...*  
  
"Are you sure Mokuba? You look kind of... Well, I don't know, you like kind of worried... Are you sick? Do you want me to call Dr. Quin?"  
  
"No Seto there's nothing wrong with me... How about you? Are you alright?"  
  
Seto stared at his brother, somewhat confused...  
  
*I can't help but feel, Big Brother, you were sent to doom. You were made to steal from stepfather's gloom... And how he changed you over the years; after he made you shed so many tears...How he broke you down and made it so you only frown... And I know... Though you love me so, you think you're better off alone.*  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm fine... I mean... Do I look ill? I'm not pale or anything am I? ..."  
  
Kaiba stopped and thought for awhile "Oh, I'm pale aren't I? Yeah, that is quite understandable, I haven't been outside for awhile, you wouldn't believe how demanding programming this damn thing has been... Hopefully it's working fine..."  
  
"No that's not what I mean... You look fine... I mean... I mean-"  
  
"Stop stuttering and spit it out kiddo..."  
  
*You've saved me Seto, so many times, saved me from so many plotted crimes...And so many people have tried to kill you, but that's one thing nobody can do... You are half immortal, big brother, in that body that always pulls through and that mind that no-one can screw... But only half, big brother, cause your hearts' dying... You're heart is through crying and slowly, it's silently dying...*  
  
Mokuba stared at his brother and was also at a loss of words... How could he say this? He was not afraid of his brother, but he didn't know how to say this... He was only 12 years old after all... So without a word he walked up to his big brother and threw his hands around his shoulders. Holding his as tight and as close as his little arms could. He felt tears begin to trickled down his cheeks and wet Seto's black cotton shirt. But he could not speak, so he just held his brother close.  
  
*You lost you're soul, the day you pushed him out that window... You thought it was the end, but it was only the start, cause it broke your heart... You'd been shattered, you'd been battered, but that stole your spirit and left you livid.*  
  
Seto had gotten up quickly, picking Mokuba up with him so Mokuba's legs dangled in the air while he and his brother clinged to each other. Seto's arms were stronger then Mokuba's but Seto did not have a tight grip around Mokuba. He only held him hard enough to keep him from falling incase his own arms got tiered.  
  
*Always protecting me, keeping me from harm... Always saving me, but it's loosing its charm... Cause I can see you're dying inside and no ones saving you... Who's going to save you? If I don't pull through? Cause you think you're better off alone, in this world where a heart can be turned to stone... You think you're better off alone...*  
  
Mokuba shuddered in his brother's arms... He had to say it... He had to let it out... Had to tell Seto, had to let him know, that sometimes you have to give in to be powerful... sometimes you had to open up to be powerful. So with his hands gripping his brothers shoulders he pushed himself away and let his brother's arms support him, and between shaky breaths and still streaming tears he spoke:  
  
"Talk to me big brother... Talk to me... Some demons can't be battled alone. Some monsters can't be locked into stone, some monsters can't be beaten by a dragon... You have to talk to me Seto please... please You think you're better off alone and I can't stand it... I'm afraid big brother... I'm afraid I'm going to lose you...Please... Please...PLEASE!"  
  
Seto was slightly taken aback but he held on to his brother, and he could feel all that was left of his heart crumble. He'd hurt his brother...  
  
"I can't- Mokuba... I... I can't"  
  
"Yes you can! You can big brother... You have to! Promise me..."  
  
"Mokuba-"  
  
"Promise me you'll try! PROMISE! I can't watch you die!"  
  
Kaiba held his brother tighter, he understood what Mokuba was saying because he felt it happening everyday but he had no idea, none at all, that Mokuba could see it happening.  
  
"I promise kiddo... I promise I'll try." He whispered in his brother's ear  
  
Mokuba buried his face in his big brother's shirt, his arms slipping completely around him and holding him tight again "Thank you... Thank you..." he said before he placed a brief but heartfelt kiss on Seto's cheek...  
  
Kaiba held on to his brother as if clinging to dear life when a warm feeling formed in his heart and spread through his limbs. A single tear formed in his eye as the butterfly kiss was laid on his cheek because in a way he knew, that's what he was doing...Holding his whole life gently in his arms...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kinda cheesy I know. but I just couldn't help myself. sorry. Hope you enjoyed reading... Please review! I'd really appreciate it. 


End file.
